pocket_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Chest Monster
Note: Gives 65884 exp at max level Level: 20/20 Race:'''General '''HP: 1920 DEF: '''288 '''ATK: '''576 '''CRIT: '''576 Skills CRIT Skill : Heavy Blow Lv1 *Attack an enemy and boost ATK for 2 turns LEADER Skill : HP Boost Lv1 *10% HP Boost at the beginning of the battle. Fun Facts '''To be confirmed: facebook comments report that version 1.8 turned super chests into 2-star heroes, making the below no longer possible. *Gives A LOT of xp at higher lvl (needs to be calculated) *Although this card cannot normally got higher then lvl 20, transfering a higher lvl/tier 3 star Hero into it will still work. It is then possible to have a lvl 70 tier 6 Super Chest Monster and more. Thinking of transferring a tiered-up 3* hero onto a Super Chest card? Here are some things to consider: *You get bonuses for collecting 3, 6 and 10 cards in an album and completing albums raises your power, so if you're going to tier/level up 3* heroes to transfer onto super chest monsters, you may as well work towards completing albums. The three-star heroes are split into two groups, with 9 albums total for each group (ie, Elite 1-1 is the base heroes, Elite 1-2 is the tier 2 version of the same heroes, etc., all the way to T9). In other words, if you've got 3 Super Chest monsters you plan to transfer to, you'll want to make sure the three 3* heroes you tier up are part of the same album. :: Elite 1-X: Alexi, Kyna, Gerinald*, Grodo, Jamel, Jormil, Melisa*, Reinston, Starkon, Stevel Elite 2-X: Agrigor, Barister, Evanston, Ivanis, Jonelle, Maeston, Manston, Messimer, Monteith*, Verna* (* = mage, ie no extra evolving mats needed to transfer) *Transfer costs for a T9 3* hero: :: 1.7M gold/22 transfer potions and if the tiered-up 3* hero is a hunter or warrior, you'll also need 42 magic masks (the Super Chest monster is a mage) *The theoretical cost break-down for getting a 3* hero to T9: :: ~ 1115 1* energy crystals (1* x5, 2* x5 and 3* x30) ~ 745 1* dungeon crystals (1* x5, 2* x5 and 3* x30) ~ 84 evolving mats ~ 5,420,000 gold to combine energy crystals, 3.1M to combine dungeon crystals and 160,000 cash (20k per tier-up) (Obviously, the actual cost will be a little lower, since sometimes you get 2* or better crystals out of chests/loot bags and there are random x2/x4/x10 procs when combining. For cost comparison, a 5* energy crystal takes 1296 1* crystals and 2.59M gold and a 5* dungeon crystal takes 256 1* crystals and 1,7M gold.) ~ Plus, of course, the costs associated with maxing out the hero's level (T9 3* has a max level of 85), since max level cards give double xp when used to fortify another card. :: ~ A T9, max level (85) super chest chest monster is worth 2,347,183 xp (base)... I got a x2 proc - 4,694,366 xp - the first time I used one, which took my Rathim from lvl 80 to lvl 95. *All in all, tiering up a 3* hero and transferring it to a Super Chest monster is far too difficult and costly to be worth it at lower levels and it's a waste to fortify a hero that you'll eventually replace using a lvl 85 Super Chest monster anyway. Later in the game, though, it's absolutely worth it. DSC03747.JPG DSC03750.JPG DSC03755.JPG Category:Heroes